Watching Money.../Chapter 21
Seven scientists are all working on a crystal. One scientist is Morcubus. Morcubus: Cyrus, are the calculations correct. Cyrus: I believe so. (Scientist): You forgot to carry the two. Cyrus: Oh yes. Thanks Paul. All of the scientists push some buttons on a control panel, and then put headphones on. A girl starts talking. (Girl): Everything would work better now, start the test. Paul: Thank you Ivy. Ivy walks over to a control panel and slides a lever. Soundwaves then come out of a machine, blasting all the waves at the blue crystal on the pedestal. It starts to turn red. Cyrus: Carl, we need more power. A scientist turns around, and increases the power level by one. Carl: Done. The crystal flashes red for a second, than dims to grey. Ivy: Test completed. Morcubus runs over to the crystal, and slowly picks it up. Morcubus: No Ivy, it's time for the test to truly begin. Morcubus places the crystal into a crown, very carefully. Carl: Careful Morcubus, we do not know what power the fake Fortunite can hold. (Female Scientist): Morcubus wait! Morcubus: Ms. Nightshade, do not worry. I do not plan on doing anything... Morcubus finishes placing the crystal into the crown, emitting a large red spark, blinding everyone. When the glow goes away, Morcubus puts the crown on his head, and looks at Paul. The crown glows red, and a beam is fired at Paul, transforming him.... Paul: What's going on!? ...into a yeti. Morcubus: Although the fake-Fortunite is powerful, the real one is 1000x more. Cyrus: What have you done!? Ivy: I believe the Nightmare Crown's power to bring nightmares into reality, crossed with Paul's DNA, turning him into... Paul: I'm a YETI!? Paul goes on an outrage, destroying everything in sight. Ms. Nightshade: Calm down Paul!! Calm down! Paul looks at her, and roars. Ivy runs up with a taser, and tases Paul. Ivy: We couldn't do anything else. Everyone else looks at Morcubus. He just concentrates on Carl, and a beam fires at him again. Ms. Nightshade and Cyrus: Carl! Carl starts transforming, just as Paul did, except, he turns into a zombie. Zombie Carl: Uh, what happened. Why does my head hurt. Carl looks at his hands, and they are purple. Zombie Carl: Ahh! My hands are purple! What's going on. Ivy: I think you've been transformed into a zombie. Zombie Carl: A what? Ivy takes the crown off of Morcubus' head, and puts it in a glass chamber. Ivy: I believe we could create a few, artificial intelligence units so they can keep the crown under control, as a fail safe. Michael Gray walks up. Michael: Or we could just hide it. Ms. Nightshade: I believe Ivy is right. A failsafe is in order, just in case an incident like that happens again. Morcubus: Well sor-ry. The six scientists get to work, and start creating AI units. Zombie Carl: What about me and Paul, can we figure out how to reverse our transformations? Ms. Nightshade: Don't worry, Carl, you won't be a zombie forever. The AI are still unable to move, but are able to (partially) see the face of Morcubus. Omega: What do you want!? Morcubus: What do I want? I want to reactivate you, and I have all of your friends coming to help me. Delta: All of our friends? Psi: We don't have any friends. Sigma: Yeah, we're just AI. Delta, Psi and Sigma than start moving again, but Omega still can't. Omega: Wait, what's going on? Morcubus: They are simply giving in to their situation. You are, even if you don't realise it, struggling to remain yourself, while the others have just lost their identities, their memories, their possessions. Omega: What! I, don't... Morcubus: Just stop, you need to stop fighting it. Omega: I will never give in! Morcubus: Oh, you will. Because I command you to. With that, Omega's eyes flash grey, and then she is able to move again. They are then reactivated into real life. Morcubus: Ah, so you did give in. Omega: Who are you? Morcubus: I am Morcubus.... your creator.